


On Top Of Me

by cozyguks (slowsunset)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Voyeurism, Watersports, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, bc its really old i repeat ITS REALLY OLD, but only slight watersports kay, i just realized how out of character kyungsoo is im SO sorry soo i love u, other random ships and members but theyre not important, so like use of a dildo for the dp does that make sense, this hasnt been edited since i first posted it in like 2014 so, this is a mess, wrote this a LONG time ago on aff but here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowsunset/pseuds/cozyguks
Summary: Kyungsoo just needs his Daddy at the end of the day to unravel.Posted on aff under xiuminmyheart





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi.......so this is really old but i didnt want to lose it completely so here it is!

Kyungsoo misses his boyfriend. He’s tired of curt nods and handshakes and not being able to unravel at the end of the day with his boyfriend. He tugs his collar up and hopes the bruised kisses Jongin left over him aren’t visible. As he sits in his meeting he imagines the night before he left to his business trip. 

“P-please! Jongi-”  
“Please who?” Jongin, no, Daddy, says with a slap to Kyungsoo’s already red asscheeks. He rubs his hand slowly over the cheeks and caresses them before slamming his hand down again hard, just how Kyungsoo likes it but will never admit.  
“Daddy! P-please...give me…….” Daddy’s hand meets Kyungsoo backside again with a harsh crack.  
“Speak clearly, baby.” Daddy’s hand hovers above Kyungsoo’s bruised cheeks as Kyungsoo bucks his hips up, trying to reach Daddy’s hand. A harsh slap is better than feeling nothing and his dick is already, so, so hard.  
“Daddy, give me your...your….dick...ahhh!” Kyungsoo cries out feeling something push into his hole without preperation. His ass burns but ot’s not enough, it’s not Daddy’s dick.  
“Ahhh so my baby wants his slutty hole filled up that badly? But you see baby, Daddy doesn’t want to fill up your slutty ass,” Daddy pushes the butt plug in deeper, and smirks at Kyungsoo’s moans. “Daddy thinks that little whores don’t deserve to have Daddy’s cock.”  
Daddy continues to push the plug in and out with one hand while the other hand reaches for Kyungsoo’s cock. Daddy strokes Kyungsoo’s dick with one hand slowly, massaging the tip and o=pulls the foreskin back and reaching up to stroke Kyungsoo’s legnth.  
“Look how hard your slutty cock is baby, it’s sticking straight up. Is that for Daddy?”  
Kyungsoo groans and pushes into Jongin’s hand, it’s not enough, he needs more.  
“Do you want to cum baby?” Jongin asks as he removes his hand from the butt plug lodged deep in Kyungsoo’s hole to smack his hand down on Kyungsoo’s red asscheeks.  
Kyungsoo screams, “Yes Daddy! Please let me cum!”  
“Too bad. Little sluts aren’t allowed to cum. Do you honestly think you’d be allowed to?” Daddy’s hand continues to stroke Kyungsoo’s bits and Kyungsoo holds in a scream. “Beg me to deny you to cum, slut. You should know some self control, you fucking slut. Maybe then I’ll let you cum.”  
“D-Daddy no...please” Kyungsoo moans with a shaky voice.  
“You fucking whore. Beg. Whores don’t need to cum, do they?”  
“Daddy, please don’t let me cum.” Kyungsoo says still bucking his hips into Daddys hand as he continues to touch his engorged cock.  
Daddy slaps his hand across Kyungsoo’s face, his cheeks blossoming a light pink.  
“I’m not convinced slut.”  
“Daddy! I don’t need to cum. I’m your filthy slut - don’t let me cum please…!” Kyungsoo cries out after another slap to the opposite side of his face, the color starting to resemble the bruises on his asscheeks.  
“Okay then slut.” Daddy pulls out his dick and Kyungsoo’s eyes follow it. Daddy smears his precum on Kyungsoo’s face from his eyelashes to his bruised cheeks to his lips that pop open automatically when Daddy’s cock nears. Daddy’s cock slips in and Kyungsoo knows what to do. He tightens his lips around Daddy’s cock and licks around the shaft as Daddy’s hands grip his hair lightly. Kyungsoo swallows Daddy’s dick and moves it in and out of his mouth as he kisses the tip innocently. Daddy groans at the sight and pushes into Kyungsoo’s throat harslhy, tugging on his hair. Kyungsoo lets his hands fall limp and stares up at his Daddy with wide eyes. Daddy forces his cock down Kyungsoo’s throat causing Kyungsoo to choke around his dick. Daddy pushes down deeper until Kyungsoo chokes again and again. Daddy pulses in Kyungsoo’s mouth and Kyungsoo knows he’s about to cum as Daddy pulls out. He sticks out his tongue as Daddy cums all over his face and into his mouth. He swallows Daddy’s sticky seed with a smile causing Daddy’s softened dick to start hardening again. Daddy strokes his hand over Kyungsoo’s cheeks gathering his cum onto his finger. He motions to Kyungsoo to stick out his tongue again and Kyungsoo obliges, squirming as Daddy’s hand passes near his still hard dick. Daddy sticks the cum covered finger onto Kyungsoo’s tongue and watches it turn white.  
“Do you still want to cum slut?” Daddy asks with his finger still stroking Kyungsoo’s wet muscle. Kyungsoo’s eyes go wider than they naturally are and nods his head furiously. “Stretch yourself for me.”  
Kyungsoo knows that Daddy wants him on his hands and knees so he gets down and reaches his hands behind him to remove the plug. It wasn’t as big as Daddy’s cock and no matter how much Daddy calls him a slut Kyungsoo knows Daddy cares. He licks his fingers and uses his saliva as lube and inserts his finger to stretch the tight muscle as far as it can go. He insirt another finger, then another until his whole hand is inside. Daddy watches with his cock growing larger by the second.  
“That’s enough. Good job, baby.” Daddy positions himself by Kyungsoo’s hole, his dick caressing Kyungsoo’s globes. He pushes slightly at Kyungsoo’s pink enterance and slips the head of his cock in. “Fuck, baby you’re so tight. You’re such a slut your hole is swallowing me up.”  
Kyungsoo whines as Daddy pistons his dick in slowly, causing Daddy to stop. “Do you want to cum or not you slut?”  
“Please hurry Daddy, I want to cum, please Daddy I want your cock to tear me open.” Kyungsoo groans tightening the muslces in his ass to squeeze around Daddy and pull him in further. Daddy curses and slams his dick in until his hips meet Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo cries out as Daddy pistons in and out at a rough pace.  
“You like that don’t you, slut? You like having your slutty hole filled?” He slaps Kyungsoo’s ass and angles his dick to find Kyungsoo’s prostrate. After a couple tries he finds it causing Kyungsoo to scream out Daddy. “I found your sweet spot, slut. No one can fuck you better than I can, remember that slut.” Daddy dlips Kyungsoo over onto his back harshly and starts sucking hickeys onto his neck, his stomach, his legs.  
“Mine. You’re my slut.” He slams hard into Kyungsoo and feels Kyungsoo tighten around him.  
“Whose slut are you Kyungsoo?” He places his hand around Kyungsoo’s throat, cutting off respiration.  
“I’m your slut, Daddy. Only yours. Please let me cum, Daddy.”  
With one last slap to Kyungsoo’s ass Daddy pushes in harder and whispers hoarsely, “cum for me. baby. cum for Daddy.”  
Kyungsoo cums with a cry and his milky fluid pulses out and covers his own lean, hickey covered figure. Daddy groans at the sight and feels his own dick pulse and pulls out to cover his Kyungsoo with more cum because he knows how much he likes it. Daddy’s cum splatters over Kyungsoo in thick white ropes as he slumps down over his baby.  
“I wasn’t too rough was I, baby?” Daddy moves over onto his side and strokes Kyungsoo’s hair lightly.  
“No, Daddy, it was perfect. I loved it. I love you, Daddy.” Kyungsoo says as he pushes his nose against his Daddy’s with a smile.  
“Daddy loves you too Kyungsoo, so much.”

 

“Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo’s secretary, Baekhyun whispers in his ear during the meeting, causing him to jolt up, “The meetings over you bitch let;s get out of here. Chanyeol’s waiting hurry.  
Kyungsoo stands up slowly, still woozy from his memories of last night. Baekhyun glances down and wrinkles his nose.  
“What the fuck, Soo. How’d you get a hard-on in a room full of geezers? You’re unbelievable.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 :)

Kyungsoo bounced on his seat happily, eagerly awaiting the moment the plane took off. He normally went on business trips with Jongin, but he was busy this time and couldn’t keep Kyungsoo company. Kyungsoo stretched, and adjusted his seat until it was just right, he was planning on sleeping the whole trip anyways. He heard his phone ring, with Daddy’s special ringtone of Baby by EXO-M, they shared the same ringtone for each other. He giggled and answered the phone, trying to keep his voice down while saying, “Da-Jongin!!”   
When Jongin heard his baby call him Jongin, he knew that he was already on the plane. He smiled as he imagined seeing his little boy in front of him in just a few hours.   
“Hey baby, is the plane about to take off?” Jongin murmured into the phone, wishing to be next to Kyungsoo.  
“Yes, there’s a couple more minutes. I can’t wait to see you!!” Kyungsoo whispered quietly into the phone. They talked for a couple minutes until the flight attendant came by and told them to turn off their cell phones. His Daddy heard the stewardess, and Kyungsoo whispered as quietly as he could into the phone, “I love you, Daddy” as he hung up. He turned and saw Baekhyun giving him a smirk from the seat next to his. He blushed quietly and hit Baekhyun on the arm hard, which caused Baekhyun to look towards Chanyeol with a pout. The next couple hours were mundane, Kyungsoo just slept and slept and slept. At one point he woke up and noticed a guy in the seat across from him staring at him strangely. Huh. He made eye contact with the blonde boy who blushed and turned around, face crimson. Kyungsoo fell back asleep promptly. He needed all his energy for when he saw Daddy again...Kyungsoo smiled in his sleep, dreaming of Daddy spanking him. He moaned in his sleep, “Da…” and squirmed as he imagined Daddy ordering Kyungsoo to ride him, to take him deep like a slut. He imagined Daddy’s hand against his mouth, muffling his voice and cutting off his air as he neared orgasm. He woke up right then with a start, feeling something over his mouth, quite literally. He looked up and saw Baekhyun shushing him with a whine, “I know you love Jongin so much, but don’t embarass me in public! That weird blonde guy is staring at you again. What the fuck,” Baekhyun stood up and called to Kyungsoo, “I’m going to the restroom. With Chanyeol. Expect a wait.”  
Kyungsoo blushed and looked towars the blond, who was indeed looking at him. The boy whipped his head back towards the front, failing to seem oblivious. Kyungsoo patted the boy’s shoulder, causing him to jump in the air and turn around with a squeak.   
“Yes…?” the boy asked quietly,  
“Why do you keep on looking over here?” Kyungsoo asked, “is there something on my face?”  
“N-no...it’s just…”  
“Just? Speak clearly.”  
“It’s nothing...just, i was just wondering something...but it’s kind of awkward…”  
“Go ahead, I don’t mind...I think.”  
“So uh - I heard you talking to someone on the phone...you called him um...Daddy?”  
Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed. “Do you have a problem with that? My sexuual orientation has nothing to do with you.”  
The boy nervously shuffled his hands, “Um...no it’s just uh - my boyfriend, uhm his name’s Joonmyun, oh! I’m Sehun by the way...and he wanted to try out that...I like the idea so I was just curious…”  
Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up with a smile, “Oh! Well it’s not really anything to be afraid of. As long as you talk it over with your boyfriend properly!”  
Sehun and Kyungsoo continued talking Baekhyun came back.   
“I see you’ve made friends, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said with a smirk, his face still flushed and red and Chanyeol dropped to the seat next to him and passed out, probably from exhaustion. That bathroom is tiny - Kyungsoo knows from experience - and Baekhyun is kinky, “ I’m Baekhyun. Nice to meet you.”  
Sehun smiled and shook hands with Baekhyun as Baekhyun leaned in to ask Sehun a question in his ear so only the 3 could hear.   
“So Sehun-ssi...have you ever tried bondage?”  
Sehun’s ears turned red and he shook his head shyly.  
“No?” Baekhyun said with a gasp, “Never?! Boy, you haven’t lived yet. Are interested in a threesome?” he wiggled his eyebrows at the boy and pointed towards Chanyeol.  
Sehun’s blood rushed completely to his face and Kyungsoo shoved Baekhyun with a well-placed punch.  
“Don’t corrupt his innocence, Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo continued to pound on Baekhyun with his fists. Baekhyun laughed. Kyungsoo pulled him into a headlock. The rest of the trip went the same way, the three deep in conversation for the remainder of the time. At the end of the trip, Baekhyun and Sehun exchanged phone numbers, and a promise to call. As they headed off the plane, Kyungsoo heard a shout of his name in a very familiar voice. He turned around and searched for the caller, until he spotted a sign reading, “Kim Kyungsoo”. He went up to the man and gave him a hug, exclaiming, Jongin! I missed you so much! Yah, my last name isn’t Kim yet!” The slightly older man pulled Kyungsoo into a tight hug, but Kyungsoo wrestled free, and ran off to give Sehun who was waiting peacefully a hug, so Sehun could leave. Jongin watched this with seething eyes, and watched the boy run back to Jongin.  
“Jongin! That was Sehun, he’s so cute he’s-” Kyungsoo smiled wide and exclaimed cheerfully. Jongin pulled Kyungsoo into a harsh kiss, causing Kyungsoo to blush, “Daddy! We’re in public,” he whispered into Jongin’s ear, but smiling nevertheless.  
Jongin looked at Kyungsoo in the eye and said fiercely, “Just wait til we get home baby. You’ve been a bad boy.” Kyungsoo guled and met Jongin’s eyes, who replied with a smirk, placing his hands on the lower side of Kyungsoo’s back, and leaning to put his hand in Kyungsoo’s jeans pocket, right over his butt. He squeezed it and Kyungsoo let out a low whine at the sensation. Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked bgy right then, shouting towards Kyungsoo and Jongin, “Get a room! Not all of us are voyeurs,” Baekhyun waved his hand cheerfully, “See you at work tomorrow, Kyungsoo! Have fun walking!”  
On the way back home Jongin’s right hand kept tracing over Kyungsoo’s thighs and hip and pushing his shirt up as he drove with the other hand. He unzipped Kyungsoo’s pants and put his hand inside, massaging the semi-hard member with his hand softly. Kyungsoo felt himself grow at Jongin’s touch and moaned, bucking his hips into Jongin’s hand. He let out a strangled cry of “...Jongin...right there!...” as Jongin fisted his member up and down and he was about to come when Jongin pulled his hand back and gave Kyungsoo’s thigh a slap.   
“We’ve been over this many times, bitch? What do you call me?” Jongin’s hand stayed ready to slap Kyungsoo again, when Kyungsoo moaned out Daddy, let me come please.  
Jongin pulled his car over to a semi-secluded area, and reached out to completely remove Kyungsoo’s pants. His breath quickened as he noticed Kyungsoo was wearing his little girl panties - light pink with white frilly bots, and his hard dick was poking out of the top of the panties. He stared at the sight and licked his lips, leaning down to lick a stripe up Kyungsoo’s hard dick.   
Daddy’s hand moved to Kyungsoo’s balls as he blew hot air against his puckered hole. He licked the hole moving his tongue inside slowly, trying to taste every bit of Kyungsoo he could. He continued to tongue fuck Kyungsoo’s hole and looked up to see Kyungsoo’s red hot face flushing. “You’re so hot fuck” Daddy whispered.   
“What did you say, Daddy?” Kyungsoo whimpered.  
“Nothing,” Daddy said as he moved back to the driver’s seat, leaving Kyungsoo whining. “Keep your ass up so everyone we pass can see how wet your tiny dick is for me”  
Kyungsoo blushed mortified, “D-Daddy do I have to?” Kyungsoo knew his Daddy wouldn’t tell him to do anything he couldn’t handle, his Daddy was so, so sweet when it came to taking care of Kyungsoo but this was just so embarrassing.  
“Yes baby, stick that precious ass up unless you want to get spanked.” Daddy said while buckling on his belt, and then reaching over to put on Kyungsoo’s as well, “Keep on stretching yourself for me.”  
Kyungsoo whimpered and pulled his fingers inside his hole and felt himself burn. He paused for a moment panting as he put in another ifnger and began to scissor himself. God, it just felt so ood being stretched wide open - Kyungsoo heard the window open.  
“D-Daddy?” Kyungsoo looked at his Daddy who was driving with a straight face. Kyungsoo looked out the window continuing to scissor himself while moaniing - because Daddy loved ot hear his voice - and turning bright red as a car passed by him. THe driver glanced to the side for a bit and Kyungsoo’s face turned redder than it alraedy was and his idck harder.  
“Ahhh, so my baby likes being seen by others? WHat a good little slut. My slut.”  
Kyungsoo rocked back on his fingers moaning hard and was about to come when Daddy placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s dick, fingers forming a ring near the top.   
“No coming unless I say so, rememeber? Besides we’re already home, time flies when you’re pleasuring yourself huh, bitch?” Daddy smirked and picked Kyungsoo up princess style and brought him inside the house. He dropped Kyungsoo onto the bed and Kyungsoo got on his knees, just like Daddy liked it. His Daddys cock was rock hard and Kyungsoo was pleased at the sight, leaning forward until his face nuzzled Daddy’s dick through his jeans.   
“Daddy please give me your dick, anywhere please Daddy” Kyungsoo said with glassy eyes as he continued to rub his cheek against Daddy’s cock.  
“Of course you’d want cock, slut.” Daddy pulled out his dick and Kyungsoo hands moved to touch it, but Daddy slapped him away., “I want you to spank yourself while you choke on my dick. You think I didn’t see you with that Sehun boy? Punish yourself for being such a whore when you already have your Daddy. Spank yourself. Five times.”  
“D-Daddy I didn’t do anything with him, he already has -” Kyungsoo choked on Daddy’s big dick as it was forced down his throat.  
“I’m counting, slut.” Kyungsoo took his hand and weakly slapped himself, mouth wrapped around Daddy’s cock which continued to thrust down his throat.   
“Do you call that spanking? DO it how Daddy does it for you.” Kyungsoo pulled his hand back and slapped himself hard.  
“One,” groaned Daddy from above Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo spanked himself three times in a row, trying to lessen the pain but prolong it at the same time. “Two, three, four, good slut. Last one now, baby.” Kyungsoo bared his hand and brought it down against his asscheeks one last time, ass jiggling as he did so. He felt Jongin pulse in his mouth as he pulled out and slammed Kyungsoo onto his back suddenly.  
“Fuck, you’re such a good slut.,” He said positioning his dick by Kyungsoo’s hole, “You’re just about to suck in my dick.” Daddy pushed his cock head inside Kyungsoo feeling it squeeze him as he groaned. He pushed in all the way in one move, and started to thrust harshly against Kyungsoo’s red stained ass.   
“Daddy!” Kyungsoo cried out pushing back against Jongin, “faster…!”  
Daddy started to push harder inside Kyungsoo until Kyungsoo groaned, and screamed, “Right there!” Daddy continued to angle his cock so it would hit Kyungsoo’s prostate with each thrust.  
“You like that slut?” Daddy groaned out, “WOuld you let that boy fuck you like this? Is he better than Daddy?”  
“No! Only you Daddy! Please, Daddy oh god Daddy I’m going to come!” Kyungsoo screamed.  
“Then come for me slut,” Daddy said putting his hands on Kyungsoo dick. Kyungsoo’s cum shot out in spurts of white staining Daddy’s stomach.  
“Clean up your mess, good babies clean up their messes.” Kyungsoo poked his tongue against Daddy’s toned chest and cleaned up all the sticky white cum. Daddy groaned at the sight, coming undone himself and came all over Kyungsoo’s face with a groan of Kyungsoo’s name.   
“Fuck baby,” Daddy smiled, “You look so perfect covered in my cum”  
Kyungsoo smiled, and nuzzled his chest against Daddy’s covering Daddy’s chest with cum once again. Daddy moved to the side to grab a box of wipes and wiped Kyungsoo’s face and his own chest.   
“Daddy you know Sehun -”, Kyungsoo began as Daddy’s eyebrows furrowed, Kyungsoo laughed, “he has a boyfriend. THey want to try out bondage so i was just talking to him about it,”  
Jongin smiled, and rubbed his nose against Kyungsoo’s thoughtfully, and blushed, “Oh. I knew you weren’t doing anything with him, I - I just wanted to have hot sex.”  
Kyungsoo laughed, eyes twinkling, “I know Daddy, I love you,”  
“I love you too, baby”

 

Kyungsoo limped into work the next day, and heard Baekhyun cackle from behind his desk.   
“Not like you’re any better, Chanyeol not fuck you hard enough last night?” Baekhyun blushed bright red and went back to work.  
Kyungsoo: 1, Baekhyun: 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats that! pls tell me if there are any errors~~

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys liked it! i didnt really proofread it but ill probably get around to it eventually. i dont really write exo fic anymore but yeah this is it


End file.
